So This is Life
by Inprimense2
Summary: Story picks up right after Utena opens Anthy's coffin and loses her grip on Anthy and the swords are coming. I couldn't resist putting a spin on this, be kind. Thanks. Chapter 1. I think I can see it.
1. Chapter 1 New beginnings

**So This is Life...** (I do not own Revolutionary Utena, this is just my imagination ) (Please leave a review, Thanks this is just chapter 1.)

The deafen screech of metal scraping upon metal could be heard. Utena's head is racked with inscrutable pain. Her head throbs relentlessly and she rolls over on her back. I'm, alive, not dead. Utena's body felt like lead, she wasn't able to move any longer. She couldn't see any marks on her body, no swords, none at all.

Next to her she could hear laughter. The voice sounded familar but the laugh that was different. It was loud, with great joy, it was a woman's voice. It took all of her strength to turn her head, and with astonishment their was Anthy, in all her glory. Anthy sitting nude in front of Utena hysterical with laughter.

Utena smiled to herself, Anthy is here with me. It was all she needed as she found the strength to sit up. Anthy's eyes were looking up at the sky and her smile, and the sound of her joyful voice was like the sun to Utena. Anthy's laughter started to diminish." No more Otori!" giggled Anthy. "No more Akio! No more roses! Oh how wonderful", sighes Anthy.

Utena chuckles.' No more duels, no more prince', says Utena. Anthy smiles at Utena, her green eyes shine so brilliantly. Utena has never seen that look on Anthy's face it is wonderful.

'Anthy', Utena blurrs out, 'your naked'.

"Yes", laughs Anthy" I am!"

'Here', Utena hands Anthy her jacket, but Anthy doesn't take it. She only chuckles louder.

"Nope, don't want it, don't want any thing from Otori Academy! I'm free Utena sama", Anthy places her hand on her head, that didn't sound right." I'm sorry Utena, I will never do that again. Sounds so silly".

Anthy stands up," Well Utena, thank you. This is good bye. I'm free", Anthy laughs with great strength, it almost sounds off balanced, and she runs off. Utena can't believe that Anthy is leaving she stands up.

'Wait, Anthy where are you going? Your butt naked you know, have you lost your mind?" All she can hear is Anthy's laughter fading, as every thing starts to spin, and her knee's become weak and then black out.

"Hey wake up, wake up yo?" Utena awoke and see's a dark haired man holding her in his arms. "Are you alright?"'

Yes', says Utena 'where am I?' She can hear a great deal of noise, traffic, lots of people walking by.

"Boogie down Bronx girl, you better get up and go get checked out at a hospital or some thing it ain't safe passing out like that". He helps her to her feet.

'Thank you' replies Utena. She's definitely awake now'

Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Pushing away memories

**So This is life...** Chapter 2 Pushing away memories (It's late, and I thought why not.)

It's been ten years since Utena has seen Anthy. New York is great. It's so strange to think of her. Utena is tired and tomorrow's shoot will be just as early. Ten years modeling for catalogues, and Utena is still very popular. The tall pretty girl has become a beautiful woman. Her work is constant and it keeps her busy. She never worries about her weight because she's always on the move. Stay busy, she thinks, so I won't think of her. A brisk walk home, the gym, and then walk the dog. What is it? She remembers, I'm meeting him today.

He is tall, handsome and kind. Alexander makes Utena smile. He always has the right words, the right swagger, it's captivating. He talks about himself, his work, his car, his apartment, and his money. Alexander is vain, but Utena can't take her eyes off of him. He's like that first cup of coffee in the morning you gotta have. Maybe it's his voice its intoxicating, melodic, dreamy like him. She likes his big hands when he grabs hers and insist this is the way to walk. She's always walking to some fake place at work. So she doesn't mind when she's dragged along. She wonders, is he right for her.

"I said shut up and give me what I want!" Yells the stranger.

'Listen, O.K'. whimpers Alexander. Here's my wallet only don't hurt us man.' Utena can feel the pistol digging into her ribs, and her blood continues to boil.

"Alright pinky, give me your purse, let's go". Pinky, she thinks, oh he means my hair.

'First take that gun off of me, and I'll give you what you need". Utena replies angrily.

Her attacker reluctantly, removes the pistol and it is all she needs. Utena quickly pushes the robber off balance and sweeps the back of his feet. He falls on his back, and fires off a round from his gun, no one is hit. His gun slides under a dumpster.

He looks like Akio to Utena. He is eye catching for a thief, lovely, Utena grabs a lid from the metal garbage can next to her and she slams it into the mans face. The first strike catches him off guard as he tries to raise his head from the ground. It is hard, and he see's sparkling flashes of light. His face makes Utena sick, and she hits him again in the face. The second hit draws blood, and Utena can't control herself. She finds pleasure in her strikes. All those Judo and Karate classes have paid off. Utena hits him again and again, and again with the metal lid. She can see the lid is buckling from her abuse. I hate him, he's caused me so much pain. I want to see him suffer. I want that smug look on his handsome face gone. I hate Akio.

"Utena, Utena", shrieks Alexander, "that's enough, he's not moving, baby it's alright". A police officer approaches with his gun drawn and demands that she drop the lid. Utena obliges.

Later, that evening Alexander stares at Utena standing in her apartment doorway. "Can I come in? You o.k.?" he asks.

'Umm, I'm o.k., but I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow,' She replies.

"O.K., tomorrow, karate momma!" Laughs Alexander. Utena watches him leave. It is the last time she will see him, but she doesn't have the heart to tell him. How can she explain her rage today? What the hell is wrong with her? She thinks sleep may be her solution. Muffin, her golden retreiver licks her face when Utena climbs into bed. He's a good dog, affectionate and obedient. Utena turns off her lamp by her bed. She lays her head on her pillow and wonders, what's wrong with me? The very thought of Akio reminds her of who is missing in her life, Anthy.


	3. Chapter 3 The subject is roses

**Chapter 3. The subject is roses.**

I can see if I really look, some thing incredible up ahead. It was almost like a vision so clear and bright. If I look a little further she thought. "Utena thats a wrap, Utena?"

'Oh, yes, o.k." she replied breaking her momentum.

'You know, I've never seen you look more radiant. What ever your using to concentrate, it really came out in this shot', said Bill the photographer. He was very pleased.

She hadn't noticed the crowd that gathered, the curiosity of the shoots always draws on lookers. When she went to change her shoes, she noticed a woman snickering at her. This was her first time at Prospect Park in Brooklyn. Utena really gave the distasteful behavior a second look. To her suprise a aurburn haired woman in designer clothes was staring at her.

"Juri", said Utena. "Is that you?"

'Yes, Hello Utena!' 'I'm sorry but you haven't changed a bit!' Blared Juri.

'Are you done for today? Come walk with me.' Utena rubbed the back of her head and supposed it wasn't a bad idea. It's been a while since she's seen any one from Othori.

Juri motioned for Utena to walk by her side. They discussed a great deal of things as they walked. Juri mentioned how much her life had changed since Utena had revolutionized her world.

Utena hadn't noticed till now, but they were at the Brooklyn Botanical Garden. It was a beautiful place, and Juri felt at home here.

'This is my favorite spot. Sit here Utena'. Juri had motioned for Utena to sit next to her on a bench. She noticed that Juri's countenance had changed. It seemed a little darker after they sat. 'It's almost time', said Juri.

Time, thought Utena, time for what?

'You know I come here every couple of days. Nothing gives me more pleasure.' Said Juri.

"This is a nice Garden". Utena replied. The flowers and plants were so beautiful. There were couples spread out on the grass, enjoying the sun and time together. Some walk quietly holding hands, every thing seems so peaceful. However Utena can feel the storm that is brewing in Juri.

'I have to be honest with you Utena'. Said Juri. 'I come here because I enjoy the reaction I get. I'm stalking some one, and I like how it feels.' A strange expression is on Juri's face. Utena looks at Juri in disbelief. Why would she do this? Utena wonders, is Juri losing it.

"This isn't funny Juri." Utena says. "People go to jail for this kind of crap".

'Oh', replies Juri. 'I thought you might appreciate my passion'. Juri sneers.

A familar scent over whelms Utena. Where was it coming from? She finally looks over to where Juri is glaring. A small dark honey skinned woman with pinned up violet hair, is prunning a huge bush. She is dainty and elegant as she quietly works. Her green park uniform is too big on her. Her white canvas shoes are a contrast to her dark skin. She wipes her brow from the heat. There is a nervousness about her as she gently turns to look over her right shoulder.

'When I saw you Utena, I coudn't resist approaching you. Still so innocent, even your eyes are wanting.' Says Juri. 'She's afraid of me, your rose bride. This time I want the other to know my true feelings. I think murder can be very much felt. Don't you?' Juri says.

Utena can feel her heart beat, it's so rapid. Her eyes, are they deceiving her? Is it really Anthy? She looked again and now she recognized the scent. It is the scent of roses. Anthy was attending roses? Wait, murder, what was Juri talking about?

"What did you just say?" replies Utena.

'You heard me, I want to hurt your rose bride, she should have given me that power that you had. I hurt her once, slapped her so hard she fainted, poor thing. Still so delicate'. Purred Juri. 'Her face had a bruise for a week!'

"I don't know what's going on, but if that's Anthy. I won't let you hurt her Juri". Sternly states Utena.

Juri smiles,' How will you stop me? Anthy isn't really a rose bride any more'. Replies Juri. Utena looks again at Juri's face and she see's some thing deeper. Juri is hurt, wounded, was there more to her relationship with Anthy then she knew? What should she do? What words could she use to disarm Juri? There is an awkward silence between them.

'Utena, I don't think I can really murder Anthy, but a part of me wants too. When I saw you today I realized that I should leave that lost woman alone. Just think, after ten years she's still taking care of blasted roses!' Says Juri. 'It fascinates me'.

For a quick moment sadness over comes Utena. Is this feeling a bond between them. No time brings healing, so this shouldn't consume them.

'I'm sorry, I don't always understand things, but you and I are free Juri. No one controlling or manipulating our lives. We make our own choices, so why all this drama?" Asks Utena.

"Look at her Utena, She's still so very beautiful, like a dream you can't wake up from. I honestly don't know what I'm doing either!" She laughs. Juri's voice sound peaceful.

Utena looks over at Anthy and she realizes that Anthy has dropped her tools, and is staring at her. Utena cleverly waves her hand to signal a hello. She doesn't move her stance, this all feels so awkward. Juri slips a business card into Utena's hand and walks off. Is this some kind of trap she wonders?

Anthy demurely approaches Utena. There is a smile on her face as she nears Utena. She stands close to Utena and looks up into her eyes. Utena's eyes are piercing blue and gentle. Utena thinks, Anthy hasn't changed a bit. Those haunting green eyes are looking up at her. She wants to grab Anthy and hold her tight. If only she could express what shes feeling. Instead a weak smile forms. The smaller woman very quickly gives Utena a half hug. "It's been a while Utena, I'm glad to see you". Says Anthy.

'


	4. Chapter 4 There's something more

**Chapter 4. There's some thing more**

Utena examined Anthy as they talked. Her eye lashes were long, and her features very fine. She seemed to blink more than Utena remembered. The blink occurred mostly when she started a new thought. Anthy would wipe the long strand of hair that fell on hair face, when ever she looked down. Nervously, she would hold her hands as if not knowing what to do with them. Her voice sounded whimsical and excited. She was truly happy talking to Utena. She had grown a little, but not much. Every thing about her seemed more graceful and mature.

"So, every now and then I wish that I could summon Chu Chu", said Anthy. "However, that's not possible in this world". "He was really me though, wasn't he?" Faintly she said. Utena smiled.

'Chu Chu, he was very much you Anthy. I used to think Muffin reminded me of Chu Chu'. Replied Utena.

"Muffin?" Anthy asked.

'Yeah, he's my dog, a golden retriever. I love him'. Smiled Utena.

"Oh, that's nice", said Anthy. She looked mesmerized, as if Utena had revealed a secret to her. A secret that was only for her.

"So, can I come to your place?" Asked Anthy. Utena looked surprised by the question.

'You want to see where I live?' Said Utena.

"Yes, but I mostly want those cookies and tea you promised". Replied Anthy. Utena blushed because the memory seemed fresh to her. It was indeed a promise they made.

' Of course, but aren't you working?' Asked Utena.

"Oh, I'm done for today, would you mind waiting while I changed?" Asked Anthy. "I have to get my tools too".

'Sure'. Replied Utena. She followed Anthy not wanting to lose sight of her. Utena didn't want Anthy to know this, so she chatted a lot while closely shadowing her. Anthy changed into a blue dress with sandals, and a brown Prada pocket book. How Anthy could afford this, she had no idea. Utena motioned for Anthy to come with her as they entered the subway. They were heading uptown.

The subway was dirty and crowded. Walking through the tunnel felt like a sauna. The three train looked surprisingly clean today. Utena and Anthy sat near the end of the cart in a two seater. Utena pushed her leg closer to Anthy and felt happy to be with her. A tall lanky man entered the train and stood at the center of the cart.

"Excuse me Ladies and Gentleman, I'm just a guy down on his luck and I would like to sing for you." He said. One could tell people were becoming uneasy because they knew the money hat was coming out. The tall unkept man begin to sing part of an Aria which was quite beautiful. His voice was high and strange. It immediately caught the attention of every one. When he finished every one clapped and begin to fish for change.

"Hey boy" said a man. "You sing like some guy girl! Here you go dog." He slowly placed a ten dollar bill in the mans hat. The singer thanked him and meticulously went from person to person looking for money. Utena put a five dollar bill in the hat and Anthy clapped loudly.

'That was quite nice.' Said Anthy. The Lanky man looked blankly at Anthy when she only clapped. Anthy smiled softly. The train pulled into the next station and the man left. More people crowded into the train. As soon as the train pulled off a woman holding a can, yacked on and on about her circumstance and how she needed money for food. People gave reluctantly and Utena sighed as she dug deep. Anthy giggled quietly. This was going to be one of those rides where every other stop some one wanted money, Utena thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Tea and cookies

**Chapter 5. **Tea and Cookies

"Stop, stop", laughed Utena. She pushed her golden retriever away from her face. She had been well licked, and was covered in animal saliva. Muffin was excited, Utena was home. He was curious who the stranger was, and wanted a sniff of her scent. Very quickly Muffin sniffed Anthy and decided she was o.k.

'Hello'. said Anthy weakly. Her voice was gentle and her posture calm as she put her right hand out. Muffin licked it to show his approval of her.

"Hey, he likes you Anthy". Utena said. The tall thin beauty playfully teased her dog until she decided he needed a walk. She showed Anthy the kitchen, bathroom, and the remote control. Utena explained as she changed her clothes that she wouldn't be long. Especially since she wanted to serve Anthy tea and cookies.

Central park seemed less crowded today. Utena decided that Muffin needed some change, so she took a different path today. They ran off the main road, and Utena gently shook Muffins chain signaling a change in direction. Muffin loved to run with her, it was the high light of his day.

Utena had slowed her pace because she noticed her shoe laces were lose. She stopped to tie her sneakers, and as she stood back up, she was pushed hard from behind.

"What the heck'. Muttered Utena. A man with pink long hair was moving like the wind. He had the exact jogging alfit Utena was wearing. He looked back at her with fear in his eyes, as he excelled in speed. Muffin was barking violently, and Utena felt he was over reacting.

"Sshh, it's alright boy, shhh". Utena said. She felt the hairs on her back standing erect when she turned around. In front of her were six cops all with their guns drawn pointing at her. Utena groaned and raised her hands high.

"Listen, I didn't do anything! Just walking my dog." Utena said calmly.

'Get your hands up', yelled a tall angry police officer.

"My hands are up". Snapped Utena.

The angry cop ordered her to get on her knees, and place her hands behind her back. Once on the ground she was forced to lay postrate by the same cop. He dug his knees and weight on to Utena's thin frame.

"Hey, get off me! You don't have to get so rough". She yelled. Utena could feel hand cuffs being tightly locked on her small wrists.

"This is ridiculous, do I look a man to you!". Utena shouted.

'Shut up'. Answered the cop. 'Your not gonna get away with shooting people!'. He said.

Utena couldn't believe the obvious mistake that had been made. She wanted to scream and could feel her emotions getting the best of her.

"Listen, hey what about my dog?' In exasperation she said.

'Don't worry about that'. Answered another cop.

* * *

Utena had a wonderful apartment. It was located in Mid town Manhattan. Anthy looked out from Utena's balcony and the scenery was breath taking. High up, one could see Fifth Avenue, and lots of trees and famous land marks. There was a pleasant breeze tonight, and the City lights were nice. In Utena's living room there were many books and wonderful photo's. Utena had been all over the world. There were photo shoot's of her in France, Japan, Africa and all across the country. She had quite a few pictures with different guys each one, better looking than the other.

Anthy wondered, where is Utena? It's been a long time. In the far corner of Utena's book shelf, Anthy noticed an old photo of her and Utena holding hands. She also noticed that someone else had been cut from the photograph.

It was finally Utena's turn to make her phone call. The police holding cell was filthy. She called her own number hoping Anthy was still there. Five hours had passed.

'Hello'. Answered Anthy. Utena was over joyed because Anthy was still there. She explained the situation and asked Anthy to pick up her dog for her. She didn't want her dog in the pound. Anthy had quickly agreed, followed Utena's instructions and Ieft.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the mornining when Utena arrived home. Muffin greeted her at the door and Anthy was gone. Utena kept reciting, badge number seven eighty six, officer Ruzio. She wanted her lawyer to have that information. He especially was the cop that she was going to sue.

She had tried to explain to him on the ride to the precinct that she had seen the shooter run right by her. He just ignored her. She had bruises on her back and wrists. It wasn't until she was in a line up, that he had to apologize for his actions, and even then he never did. The witnesses kept explaining that the perpetrator was a man. The other cops were embarrassed, but not officer Ruzio. Utena was gonna make him pay, and pay through his wallet.

She was tired so she threw her clothes on the floor. Utena normally, would place her clothes in the hamper. She was fustrated. Anthy was gone and she hadn't even gotten her address or phone number. What a day, this has been she thought.

When she went into the bathroom, on the mirror was a note that read. Dear Utena, I'm sorry for what has happened. Here is my address,phone number and email address. I hope that we can see each other again. I left your spare keys where you told me it would be. Maybe next time, tea and cookies? P.S. I fed Muffin, signed Anthy. Utena smiled.


	6. Chapter 6 If I only knew

**Chapter 6. **If only I knew

Anthy could feel the dirt beneath her feet move. Suddenly she found herself lifted up, it caught her off balance. She thought that she might fall, so she steadied herself by pivoting on the ball of her left foot. The sky in front of her was grey filled with melancholy. A huge gust of wind, roughly pushed her long wavy hair. There was a great deal of dust blowing, and Anthy found it hard to make out the figures that stood in the distance. She heard some one gasping like they couldn't get air to breathe. Unexpectedly, she heard a voice.

"Anthy, Anthy, won't you come to me?" The voice said.

She could feel the tension that filled her, a vein in her forehead started to throb. Her head, it hurt so bad. Anthy had recognized the voice. It was her brother Akio, and it frighten her. Why was there so much dust? Why couldn't she see him, or who he's with.?

"Little sister, I want you to come to me". He said.

Anthy saw his hand first, long neatly groomed. It was stretched out, as if he was reaching for her. It was as if he had some kind of super natural ability. She felt her body slowly moving closer to where he stood. Anthy tried to resist but her reflexes didn't work.

'No' she yelled. 'I won't let you touch me ever again!'. Said Anthy.

She felt her body come to a stop, and looked on in disbelief as she saw the dust clear. Akio stood in front of her holding Utena in a tight head lock. Utena's face was grimace, and bright red. She was hitting Akio with her fist, but it had no effect on him. His tall frame seemed as if he towered over Utena. Anthy was afraid for her.

"Be with me again?". He asked Anthy with irritation in his voice. He violently shook Utena in his hold as he waited for a response, from Anthy.

'Please don't hurt her'. She pleaded. 'Let her go first!'

Akio smiled. "I'm tired of your girl Prince'. He said.

He straighten Utena up right, effortlessly as if she was a puppet. Quickly without a pause, Akio lifted Utena up by her neck with his strong hands, and twisted it. A quiet snap could be heard. Utena fell to the ground lifeless.

Anthy's eyes widened and endless tears poured out of her. Utena, was dead and her insane brother was to blame. Fear over came Anthy and she started to run. Akio quickly caught up with Anthy and lifted her up from behind with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Akio thought that she was nothing but feather weight. He lifted up Anthy and turned her into his bosom. He held her up by holding Anthy's soft buttocks firmly. He moaned softly at the pleasure of holding her. Forcibly he rubbed his face along her neck line and hair. Anthy was mortified. She raised her hand to slash him with her nails, but felt confined. When she looked again she was on her bedroom floor, wrapped and twisted in bed sheets. She was dreaming? Oh thank God, Anthy thought.


	7. Chapter 7 This Life

**Chapter 7. **This life.

It was hot and Utena's knocking on the apartment door, echoed through out the rail road hallway. Sweat dripped gently down her backside and she wanted to cry. She rested her forehead on the cool metal door. Utena's thoughts raced. Anthy wasn't home, again. How many times had she traveled to this neighborhood? Where was Anthy? She didn't understand, what had she done? Why wouldn't Anthy answer her phone calls, or email?

Utena had thought things were good between them, especially since it had been so long. The lost years between them had melted away, and every thing was comfortable, so why? Why won't Anthy talk to her? Why isn't she home? Utena sighed.

When she stepped on to the front stoop, an older woman smiled at her. Utena's sadness couldn't respond with the same politeness.

"I know where the Indian girl is." Said the woman.

Utena looked suprised by the statement, and a inkling of brightness returned to her eyes.

"Your friend, I mean." Repeated the Lady.

'You know where Anthy is?' Replied Utena.

"She's been really sorrowful, your friend I mean." Said the woman.

Utena thought that perhaps she looked pitiful, looking for Anthy. It had been weeks and may be, this Lady would know where's Anthy had gone? Utena needed to cry because she felt broken, but she couldn't, not yet.

"She's at the Beach, she goes there some times, just to paint or whatever. I always tease her about it because she gets so dark there." Said the woman.

'Oh'. Replied Utena. 'Do you know which beach?."

"Yeah, Far Rockaway, right by Beckman's Pier. I don't get why she goes so far when Manhattan Beach is closer! She's a strange one that one." Replied the woman.

Utena saw the gentleness in the her expression, and realized that her desperation was obvious.

'Thank You.' Sheepishly replied Utena.

* * *

The breeze on the beach was wonderful. Utena's hair was a mess. She could see Anthy up ahead sitting on a blue blanket in the sand. Anthy was wearing a turquoise full bathing suit. Utena could feel the sand squish under her weight as she quietly approached Anthy.

She almost didn't want to disturb her. Anthy looked lost in thought as she gazed out into the ocean. The waves roared as they swept in and out by the current. Utena stopped for a moment and checked her cheeks, to make sure she wasn't crying. The sea gulls chirped loudly, and Utena wanted to stay frozen for a little while. She picked up a pretty pink shell and just stared at it.

When she finally stood by Anthy, she quickly sat beside her on the blue blanket. Anthy looked at her, and then returned her gaze at the sea. There was a great saddness in her expression. She hadn't said a word, only looked on like she was in a dream state.

Utena felt helpless, she wanted to shake Anthy and yell at her. The only thing she could do was examine the pretty shell that was still in her right hand. The lines were perfect and the colors vivid. She wondered what kind of slimy crustation once lived in it. Utena felt lost for words. She hoped Anthy would speak first.

"I've been looking for you for a while." Said Utena.

Utena gently took off her sneakers and started to shake and pat the sand out of them.

'I'm sorry.' Softly, replied Anthy.

Anthy continued to look at the ocean as Utena stared at her. She was burnt from the sun, and her eyes looked wet, as if she would cry at any moment.

"Anthy, why have you been avoiding me? What have I done?" Asked Utena.

Utena's voice was tender and strained. Anthy stilll gazed at the ocean.

"I'm sorry for what ever I've done." Said Utena.

'You haven't done any thing to be sorry for Utena. I'm the one who stopped communicating with you, you know.' Anthy insisted.

'I had this dream, that I lost you, and I realized you and I are wrong together.' Said Anthy.

Utena felt desperate, but all she could let out was a deep sigh. Anthy was still looking at the ocean and not her! Did she really think that a dream could seperate them. What the heck! Utena thought.

"You know I once read a passage in the bible that read, we are like grass, we grow and flourish and then we whiter away, and are remembered no more." Answered Utena.

Suddenly, there is silence between them. Anthy, carefully looks ahead.

'If that's your fancy way of saying our lives are short, well I agree Utena.' Replied Anthy.

"Well I mean, I met you. The choices we make are our own, no matter what they are." Said Utena.

'I dreamed Akio had killed you. I couldn't bear it if some thing like that happened to you.' Replied Anthy.

"Akio, Akio's dead Anthy. He's still in a coffin, and that will never change." Said Utena.

"This life that we have is ours, and we should live it, no matter how messed up or great it is. It's what's given to us Anthy." Said Utena.

'So this is Life?' replied Anthy.

It took her a moment to fully comprehend her own statement. The life that Utena was talking about was their own, no matter how short it was. No one could live another persons life. Each person has their own life to lead and live.

"So this is life!' Laughed Utena. She didn't want to waste time, with corny cliche's or phony sentiments. She understood that Anthy was part of her life.

"All I wanna do right now is hold you in my arms, and cover you in kisses. Well, I'd like to do more than that." Said Utena.

She rubbed the back of her neck. Her eyes looked down at the sand in front of her. When she looked up Anthy was looking at her with tears in her eyes. Her nose, cheeks, and shoulders were bright red, and it looked painful.

"You know you should really wear sun screen." Utena stretched out her hand. "Come on, no more baking in the sun for you. Let's go."

Anthy was still crying when Utena held her hand all the way to the train station. Utena gave her more tissue, and waited for Anthy to compose herself. Utena thought to herself, all she could do was hold Anthy's hand. Anthy was so sun burnt, she might hurt her touching her any place else. Utena was pleased to be with Anthy, and they were together again.

Anthy wiped her nose and dried her tears. She was uncertain about a few things, but the one thing she was sure of, was that she wouldn't let go of the hand that was holding hers.

**The End**.

O.K. I'm done. It's been fun. Hope you enjoyed my short story.


End file.
